


Just make it a good one

by siephilde42



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Supernatural, Torchwood
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Annoyed Castiel (Supernatural), BAMF Castiel (Supernatural), Bisexual Dean Winchester, Don't copy to another site, First Kiss, Getting Together, Jack Harkness Flirts, Jack Harkness hits on Dean Winchester, Jack Harkness ships it, Jealous Castiel (Supernatural), Love Confessions, M/M, Protective Castiel (Supernatural), Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:33:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28570053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siephilde42/pseuds/siephilde42
Summary: The Doctor, Yaz and Jack Harkness meet Sam, Dean and Castiel. Captain Jack takes a liking to Dean. Castiel is not amused.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Thirteenth Doctor & Jack Harkness
Comments: 4
Kudos: 50





	Just make it a good one

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the somewhat crack idea: "What if Jack Harkness and Dean Winchester met and Captain Jack hits on him?"

"What?", Dean mutters, staring at the blonde woman in front of them.

"What?", she mutters, staring back. 

"What?", Dean repeats.

"What?", she repeats.

"H- How did we get here?", Sam brings out.

"That is a good question", she says, frowning. "It seems that somehow, the TARDIS' vortex sucked you all in." She whirls around to look at the console. "Now why did she do that? ... Of course, she... ... No. That's not it. I wonder..."

"Sorry, the what now?", Sam stutters.

"Vortex", she replies, already opening up the console and pulling out cables.

"I meant, the... What's a TARDIS?"

Another woman chimes in. "Time And Relative Dimensions In Space", she explains. After a small pause, she adds. "And I'm Yaz, by the way. Hi."

"Space?", Dean asks. "Does that mean we're in space?" He contemplates the three people in front of them. Two women, a man (a _good-looking one_ ). They seem harmless enough, but then again, a lot of monsters do look harmless at first glance. "So, you're... what? Aliens?"

"Only her", the man (who is wearing a long blue military coat) replies, pointing at the blonde. "She has two hearts, you know."

"Two hearts? What are you? Why are you here? I sure hope you don't want to invade the earth or anything."

"Time Lord. Trip. No Invasion."

"Time lord? What's a time lord?", Dean asks, bewildered.

During the exchange with the blonde woman, the military-style man has moved closer to Dean. "That's a long story, ... Say, do you have any plans for tonight?"

"Jack, not _now_ ", the woman at the console mumbles.

"Do I have any..." Dean feels himself blushing. "Sorry, did you just..."

He is cut off by Cas, who has moved between Dean and the man in the coat and is now staring - no, _glaring_ \- at the man. "Who are you?"

With a grin, the man makes a gesture. "Yaz already introduced herself, and this is the Doctor. I'm Captain Jack Harkness. And what about you?" 

Without taking his eyes from the Captain's face, Cas replies. "This is Sam and Dean Winchester. I am Castiel."

"Castiel. That's a wonderful name. ... But I have to say, I like 'Dean' even better", he replies, shooting Dean another glance, which causes Dean to blush again.

Cas scoffs. "How do we know you are no danger to us? What is this trip about?"

"Hmmm", the Doctor says."Not good. Not good at all."

"What is it?", Cas asks. 

"Rift in time and space. That's why the TARDIS brought us here. She sensed the danger."

"Oh, danger, great", Dean groans.

"What sort of danger?", Cas asks.

"All sorts of things coming through the rift from all over in time and space. I'd estimate..." She squints at the display. "...if we don't do something about it soon, the earth will be devastated in about twelve hours."

"Oh, _boy._ Can't we have a frigging break for once?"

*

"We need to pimp up the TARDIS", the Doctor announces. "Otherwise she cannot close the rift. I need someone here to move heavy parts."

"That's your clue, Cas", Dean comments.

"Excellent. You'll stay here in the control room, then. Then, I need someone to recalibrate the entropy engine."

"I'll do it", Jack offers. "Plenty of experience with that."

"Anyone of you others have knowledge of common engines?"

"Yeah, Dean here's a genius when it comes to car engines", Sam answers.

"Very good. You go with Jack, then."

Ignoring the hint of panic coming on, Dean nods with a smile. "Yeah. Sure."

"Wonderful!", Jack blurts out, grabbing Dean's arm and pulling him away.

*

"Sam...", Yaz begins. "Not that it is any of my business, but... Your brother and your friend, are they..."

"Huh?", Sam looks up. "No. Not officially, at least."

"I see. That explains it, then. Castiel's reaction to Jack hitting on your brother, I mean. Because he seemed... somewhat ... _jealous._ "

Sam sighs. "I know, right. It has been driving me crazy for years."

"Have you ever tried to talk with them about it?"

He chuckles awkwardly. "If I knew how, I would. But I don't know how to begin. Um. Dean, he's, ... uh... it's complicated." 

"I see. It's never easy, is it?"

*

"So what do you do for a life?", Jack asks.

"Uh... we have this wonder credit card, and sometimes we play pool, and..."

"No, not what you do to get money. What do you do _for a life?_ "

Dean clears his throat. "We, uh, we chase monsters and protect humans from them."

The Captain's face lightens up. "What a coincidence! We do that too. At Torchwood, I mean."

"Torchwood?"

"Yes, it's... I shouldn't even tell you about it, but it's the same thing, basically."

"Nice. I do hope it pays more for you."

Jack shoots Dean a smile. "How's the engine coming?" He scoots closer to the engine, right into Dean's personal space.

Dean swallows, confused about his reaction to this invasion. The man is decidedly too close, with his dark brown hair, his brilliant blue eyes and his aftershave, which smells sort of like... With a jerk, Dean moves out of Jack's space.

The Captain looks up, a slightly worried look on his face. "Everything all right?"

"Yes. Yes. Everything all..." Internally, Dean curses, knowing that his cheeks have taken on a crimson shade again. "Yep. Everything peachy."

"Except that it's not, is it? I have seen those telltale signs often. Too often. Repressed feelings. That's never good."

"I... I'm sorry?", Dean stammers.

The man looks up at him, apparently pondering whether to elaborate or not. Eventually, he looks down again and sighs. "Never mind. Let's get our assignment done and then..."

A loud crash interrupts his sentence, and both Dean and Jack are thrown towards the wall.

"Hold on to something!", Jack screams, grabbing Dean's arm to prevent him from being sucked out into space.

"What's happening?", Dean yells back, seizing a pipe at the wall.

"The rift punched a hole into the TARDIS, I think!", Jack shouts, hitting the intercom. "Doctor, if you could get us out before the compartment runs out of air, that would be splendid!"

If there is any answer from the intercom, neither one of them hears it. The pipe Dean is holding to begins to crackle. "Uh-oh", he mutters.

"The wall is giving way", Jack determines, voice strained. "I'm sorry. It's not fair."

"What isn't?", Dean pants.

"I can't die, but you..."

"Wait, what, hold up, why can't you die?", Dean yells.

"That's a long story, too. I..."

The outer layer of the wall collapses, and both of them scream as they are sent hurling towards the hole in the hull.

Dean closes his eyes, but instead of hitting the unforgiving cold and empty of space, he feels himself being enveloped in something... soft. Dark and soft. He cannot see anything, but he feels that he is _safe._ He reaches out to touch. It feels like... feathers.

With a thud, Dean and Jack land on the ground in the corridor outside of the compartment, which is sealed by now.

"Are you all right?", Cas asks, looking at Dean.

"Yes. ... Good rescue, Cas."

The Captain, meanwhile, is stunned. And awed. "What are you? I actually forgot to ask."

Cas gives him only a brief glance. "Angel of the Lord."

"Oh." Jack blurts out in laughter. "So you are not only devastatingly handsome, you are also a badass _angel._ That's _hot._ "

Cas rolls his eyes, then glares at him. "Stop. Don't you dare. It is bad enough that you are hitting on Dean. Don't you _dare_ flirt with me." He huffs. "Now, the good Doctor said something about saving the world, so should we get to it and maybe find another access point for the engine?"

"Uh..." The Captain clears his throat. "Yes. We should."

*

"This looks good", the Doctor assesses. "Now we have to wait until the TARDIS is full charged up, and then we can close the rift." She turns towards the others. "Feel free to make small talk in the while. Or. Or big talk. This is also always good."

*

At some point, the Doctor and Jack find themselves alone in the control room.

"Funny how it can be both the easiest and the most complicated thing in the world, huh?", Jack mutters.

"Yes, it is." The Doctor frowns, then adds. "What is, exactly?"

"Love, I mean."

She takes a deep breath. "Ah."

"Like... like back then, it would have been better for a lot of people if you had managed to move on from her more quickly. Including yourself." He sighs. "But instead, you couldn't get her out of your mind."

"I see where you are going with this, Jack. But, even if if hadn't been for Rose..."

"I know. I'm _wrong._ The very nature of my existence is wrong. I _do_ remember you saying that, thank you very much." The Captain sounds a bit exasperated. "Because I can't die. Which is sort of rich, coming from a Time Lord who is more than 900 years old and doesn't die either."

The Doctor's head is hovering over the console, the hair hiding her face from Jack. "You're human."

"And this makes all the difference. Of course. Did you ever consider that you're a bigot?"

The Doctor turns around, throws her arms into the air. "Jack. There are things I can control, and there are some I can't control. Like this. It's, sort of welded into my genes. I wish it wasn't like this, but I literally can't..."

"You can't get past that. Fine. Right. ... I didn't want to discuss that in length at all, you know." He laughs, trying not to sound hurt. "I was more thinking along the lines of Dean Winchester and his angel. Because there seems to be some tension."

"Oh, _that_ ", the Doctor exclaims, relieved to be able to change the topic. "Yes", she agrees, scrunching up her face. "There seems to be _some_."

Jack raises his eyebrows. "I guess it could not hurt to talk to them about it, then."

"Oh no", the Doctor sighs. "Jack, _no_."

"What? I just want to help", the Captain counters with the most innocent face he can manage (which is not very innocent).

*

"Look, I'm sorry I tried to hit on Dean", Jack tries to open the dialogue.

The angel glances at him from where he sits, not saying anything, which Jack takes as an invitation to continue.

"It's just... I have lived for a long time. ... Much longer than a human should. And I picked up some things along the way, you know. ... Like, how to detect interest. ... You see, I crave distraction." He pauses. "So... every time I see something which isn't clear disinterest or shows the, er, slightest sign of interest, I go for it."

Cas scoffs. "Obviously."

"What I'm trying to say is, that I saw interest in Dean's face, his look when he saw me for the first time. I wouldn't have hit on him otherwise."

"Good to know", Cas replies, coldly.

Jack sighs. "Actually, what I was getting at is that I have seen the same signs of interest towards you. ... Listening to you intently, establishing eye contact as often as possible, his gaze wandering to your lips..."

"You're delusional", Cas cuts him off. "Last I heard, humans are very good at seeing things just because they want to see them. Just because you want to see signs that Dean is interested in you, does not mean he _is_ interested. And that you see signs of him being interested in me does not mean..."

Jack groans. "All right. Don't take my word for it. Just ask him."

The angel stares at him, obviously debating with himself whether this suggestion warrants an answer or not. The answer seems to be 'no', since he turns to look at the wall again without saying another word.

*

Jack finds Dean in the kitchen, eating. With an elegant swooping motion, the Captain swings his legs over the bench to sit down opposite Dean. "So, end of the world, Dean." He smirks. "Well, I hope not, but, don't you think you should do something special in case we all die?"

Trying not to choke, Dean swallows down the rest of his bite. "Like what?", he asks, while nervously fumbling with his plate.

"Like kiss someone", Jack replies with a wide grin.

For the fourth time this day, Dean blushes violently. "I'm not kissing you", he clarifies.

"I wasn't talking about me." Jack pulls back, out of Dean's personal space, to emphasize his point. He raises his eyebrows. "Look, that angel of yours..." He pauses. "How did you two meet anyway? Must be hell of a story."

Despite himself, Dean chuckles. "Hell is the right word, actually. ... He pulled me out of Hell. The literal Hell, like in the Bible, mind you. Gripped me tight and raised me from perdition."

"Oh!", Jack exclaims. "That sounds cool. And... maybe even romantic, if you ask me."

"Romantic?", Dean blurts out. "Certainly not. The first time I really saw him, I was scared out of my mind. Horrified. ... I tried to shoot him. Buried a knife in his chest. Which did nothing to him, of course."

"Ooh." Jack says again. "I bet you were marked down as scared and horny."

"What? Dude, no, that's not..."

"Onwards!", the Doctor calls out, barging into the kitchen. "It's almost charged up!"

"Yes, okay...", Dean mutters and tries to say something more, but she is gone as quickly as she has come in. He turns to Jack. "Couldn't she have told us over the intercom?"

The Captain shrugs his shoulders. "She's a bit chaotic at times."

"I'll say."

*

"What just happened?", Sam says in a loud voice, trying to speak over the noise. "This rumbling doesn't sound good."

"We got stuck", the Doctor replies, running from one control to the other. "We're trapped in the rift."

"How do we get out?", Dean asks.

"I need a minute to think", she responds. "If I... No. Maybe if we... No. ... That's the wrong way to think. There was something else. Something else. If I could just remember..." With a jolt of realization, she whirls around and points at Cas. "You!"

"Me?", Cas asks, confusion showing on his face.

She steps close to him, poking him in the chest with the finger. " _You_ ", she nods. "The TARDIS homed in on you. It sensed we would need your help. You are the only one who can step outside the TARDIS and into the rift without being instantly vaporised. You're a celestial being. You need to go out there and unstick the ship, and then the rift will close."

" _No_ ", Dean protests. "Cas, _no._ You don't know what the rift will do to you. You may be an angel, but it still might kill you."

"It might. And if nobody closes the rift, humanity will die. She's right, Dean. I need to do this", Cas replies and turns to go. 

"Wait!", Dean calls out. "Don't leave like that! I need to..."

But Cas is already at the door. "We're out of time, Dean", Cas responds, opening it and stepping out.

*

"He did it", Yaz murmurs. She looks over to the Doctor. "Didn't he?"

"Yes", the Doctor confirms.

Yaz moves closer to her. "Do you see him on the displays? I... I don't see anything", she whispers.

The Doctor shakes her head. "No. Nothing." She inhales and turns to face Dean. "Dean, I'm so very sorry, but..."

With a bang, the door of the TARDIS opens, and Cas falls onto the floor.

"Cas." Dean is at his side in an instant.

"Oh." The Doctor mumbles. "The particles must have masked his life signs."

"Cas, come on, buddy", Dean begs, cradling Cas' face in his hands. "Please be okay."

"I... I think I am, rather", it sounds from the floor, weakly. "Just... give me a moment to get my bearings."

"I thought we lost you", Dean mutters, helping him up. "I thought _I_ lost you. Again."

Cas shudders, then straightens up, already looking much better. "You are not getting rid of me that easily, Dean", Cas assures him. "Now, what was it you wanted to say?"

For a moment, Dean just stands there in silence, staring at Cas. Then, in a swift movement, he leans forward, grabs Cas by the collar and kisses him. Almost instantaneously, he pulls back again. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't..."

He never finishes this sentence because Cas pulls him back into another kiss.

"See, Doctor?", Jack says, beaming. "Told you I could help them."

She smiles. "Yes, well done, Jack. Good job, Captain."

" _Seriously?_ ", Sam brings out. "I have to watch them dance around each other for years and you meet them, and just like that... _what?_ "

"What can I say?", Jack replies, spreading out his arms with a self-satisfied grin. "I'm unique."

"So you are", the Doctor agrees.

"How about that trip then, Doctor?", Yaz asks.

"Right." The Doctor smiles at Yaz. "I promised you a picnic in the Neverending Forest." She looks at Sam. "You three want to come as well? It's very romantic there."

"Come on, say yes", Jack nudges. "One more trip."

"What do you say, angel?", Dean asks with a radiant smile. "Small vacation?"

Cas raises his eyebrows, smiling as well. "Why not? Sam?"

"Uh... Sure."

"Brilliant!", the Doctor exclaims, hurrying to the lever. "Let's go!"

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like to scream over Destiel, Saileen or that show in general with me, you can follow me under @loves_deancas on Twitter. (My other Twitter account @siephilde42 is mainly for Good-Omens related content)


End file.
